


Dreams and a Pepsi Commercial

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [46]
Category: Full House (US), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: 1991, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Celebrities, Commercials, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Pepsi, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Stephanie’s birthday. What happens when she meets the King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts), [TheFinalHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalHope/gifts).



> OK, here’s a new Full House story with Michael Jackson in it that I cooked up one day. Since there wasn’t an episode of Full House where the King of Pop makes an appearance (and Stephanie is nine years old in 1991), I decided that a fanfic about when that should’ve happened should be written — and who better to write it than me? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Dreams and a Pepsi Commercial

**Stephanie Tanner:**

  
**Michael Jackson:**

Stephanie Tanner, nine, was feeling as though she was floating on cloud nine. Today had been the best day of her life so far. Not only was today was her birthday, it was also a Saturday. So for her that meant no school.

But the best part was still to come. The famous pop star himself, Michael Jackson, was coming to see her. 

What could be more perfect in life than that?


	2. The Best Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie gets the surprise of her life...

That afternoon, Stephanie was sitting on her bed in the room she shared with her older sister, fourteen-year-old DJ. She was writing in her notebook when her uncle Jesse appeared, a grin on his face. The grin said that he was hiding a secret, of course. 

“Hey there, Steph,” he said.

“Hi, Uncle Jesse,” she replied. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. There **is** something I want to tell you,” said Jesse. “You know how you’ve always had a liking for a certain singer with black hair and dark chocolate eyes, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Steph nodded. Suddenly, she came to a realization. “Uncle Jesse, you don’t mean that-?”

Jesse nodded, smiling still. “Yes, I do.”

He then turned to the open doorway and said to whoever it was standing outside in the hallway, “OK, you can come in now, please.”

Stephanie’s look of puzzlement soon transfigured itself into a look of surprise when… through the doorway… **he** appeared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Meeting Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of Dreams and a Pepsi Commercial. I hope all of you are liking this story as much as I do reading. And this is dedicated to all the fans of the TV show Full House out there as well. :)

Stephanie did her best to calm down and keep her cool. For a beginner, she was doing a pretty good job so far, considering that **the** Michael Jackson was standing in her room.

“Hi, Mr. Jackson,” she said, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

To her surprise, Michael chuckled a little and said, “Please, call me Michael. When people say ‘Mr. Jackson,’ I usually think they’re talking about my father.”

The encouraging smile sent her way was enough to make Stephanie feel much better. Michael could tell as she was instantly visibly relaxed.

“Thanks, Michael. I guess I feel I have to remember that it’s supposed to be rude for a kid to call people they don’t know by their first names.” Stephanie shrugged. “Part of my job as a kid, I guess.”

Michael simply shook his head, walked over to where Stephanie was sitting and sat down on the bed beside her. “Don’t worry about that, Steph,” he said. “I don’t mind it when you — or others — call me by my first name. I think it’s neat — not to mention very nice in my opinion, too.

“And one more thing,” he added. “While most people still see you as a cute little kid, I see you as a young lady. You may be a kid, yes. But ‘cute’ is not what I’d use to describe you, anyway. Instead, however, I’d use the word ‘beautiful’.”

Stephanie blinked in surprise. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing at first. But when she did, she decided that it sure sounded awesome, and then smiled, taking a liking to what he’d told her. Plus, from what she’d heard, Michael definitely had the gift of gab. No surprise there, as she herself had that very quality as well. So there was something that she and Michael had in common.

“Wow,” she said. “I had no idea that you… a pop star-slash-dancer-slash-actor… actually see me in that way.”

“Well, I do,” Michael replied, and smiled. “After all, I sense great things for you on the horizon as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. A Chat with Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie tells Michael about her late mother, Pam.

Michael looked at Stephanie, drinking in her beauty. Of course, he was also admiring her lovely hair — as fine as spun gold — too.

As for Stephanie, she gave Michael a smile. Then, after setting her notebook aside, she turned back to the book she had picked out to read a few hours before Michael had arrived that day, which happened to be “Dennis the Menace: A Hairbrush and a Short Temper”.

Michael also looked at the book, an interested smile on his face. “Oh, that Dennis,” he said. He then turned to Stephanie just as she looked up at him. “He sure is quite the character there. I like that quality in him, too.”

Stephanie blinked. “Really?”

Michael nodded. “Of course.”

Stephanie pondered this for a moment. Michael noticed this; those dark chocolate eyes of his never missed anything. He reached over and placed a hand under her chin, turning her face to him.

“I have to tell you something, Stephanie,” he said.

“Yes, Michael?” she replied.

He smiled and then moved his hand from under her chin before reaching over and running it through her hair. “You see, Stephanie, you look so beautiful.”

Stephanie blushed. “Are you sure about that, Michael? Am I beautiful… really?”

Michael nodded. “Absolutely.”

Stephanie looked thoughtful as she mused over what Michael had said. Maybe Michael had a point there; after all, he sure had a way with words. And she could relate to that; with her, there was never a shortage of words.

“There’s something I need to tell you, Michael,” Stephanie said after a moment.

To her surprise, Michael blinked and then said, “A confession?” His chocolate eyes lit up like a child’s on their birthday or at Christmastime (which, Stephanie heard, happened to be one of his trademarks). “I love the confession game. Please, be honest with me in whatever you have to say. And,” he added, “I promise to listen until you’re done talking.”

Stephanie smiled a little at that. Honesty — now there was a virtue for one to practice over and over if need be. “Well, it’s about my late mother. She would’ve loved to meet you, Michael,” she began.

“Please, do tell.”

“All right, I will.”

With that, she told him all about her late mother Pam Katsopolis-Tanner, who also happened to be her uncle Jesse’s older sister and her father’s wife.

“Dad told me that I got the trait of getting excited about almost everything from her,” said Stephanie. “She was such a great mom, and I do miss her sometimes — almost as much as my older sister, D.J. — that’s short for Donna Jo — misses her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Remembering Ryan White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tells Stephanie and her family about a late friend of his...

Later, in the living room, Michael sat on the couch with Stephanie, while Jesse and Danny sat next to her. Joey sat in a chair next to the couch.

“All of you, I know how you feel right now about missing Pam,” said Michael. “I’m missing someone who’s very close to my heart myself, too.”

“Really?” asked Stephanie. “Is it a member of your family?”

Michael shook his head. “No. It’s a friend of mine. His name was Ryan White.”

He then began to tell them Ryan’s story. “Back then, people didn’t know much about AIDS, or HIV. Because of their fears and prejudices, they shunned Ryan. But I didn’t. I understood what those diseases were, and I befriended him, as well as his mother, who I keep in touch with, and his younger sister, too. He also told me about how he was treated unfairly in the town of Kokomo, Indiana, where he used to live.”

Jesse was silent for a moment. “Wow. I had no idea that you were his friend.”

“I was,” said Michael. “And I shared many moments with Ryan — some happy, some sad and some inspiring.”

The others didn’t know what to say in reply to that, so they were quiet.

Then Michael said, “As a matter of fact, after Ryan died on April 8 a year ago at the age of 18, I made a promise to him that I would keep his memory alive. And that’s why I made the music video for the song Gone Too Soon about him. I figured he would’ve wanted that, and that he would’ve loved hearing that song had he gotten a chance to listen to it, too.”

Stephanie blinked. “Wow. Michael, I had no idea.”

Michael nodded. “I also made another music video for that song too. At the beginning of that video, I can hear Ryan’s voice telling me something that was very important to him.”

“Really?” asked Danny, curious. “What was it?”

“Basically, he said, ‘I don’t like to be, you know, pitied, but I figure, you know, since this is the way the hand was dealt, I got to live this way, and I’m gonna try to help anybody I can’.” Michael smiled at the memory, although tears threatened to overwhelm him. “Ryan definitely had the spirit of a warrior inside of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
